Sword Man
Quote: “High ground, shmigh ground big boy, you’re already dead!”- Sword Man Description: Sword Man fights Gun Man in the duel series. He wields a sword giant compared to his size. He apparently trained with his Sensei (Likely known as Sensei Man) to have the power of God. He uses this when Gun Man fires a giant bullet at him. He says “I have the power of God.” before absorbing the bullet. He then flies while t-posing Splattering Gunman. In duel 4, Sword Man slaps Gunman a far distance away, then runs towards Gun Man to stab him. He then prepares for Gun Man's shotgun shot, but he misses. He then waits for Gun Man to reload his shotgun. This shows that Sword Man is very honorable. When his shotgun is reloaded, he deflects all his shots. He then teleported above Gunman, but accidentally stabs his sword into Gunman's shotgun, before being shot into the air. In the final finale battle between Gunman and Swordman Gunman taunts Swordman calling him a stinky head and boasting about his victory mentioning that he doesn't know what mom saw in him implying that they are related. Swordman gets pissed at this and kicks Gunman in the stomach and runs at him before jumping on him and making him slide across the ground. Then the video cuts to a flashback where it's revealed that Gunman is younger then Swordman and that he's Swordman's younger brother. Gunman asks why he can't play with the swords too from which Swordman explains he's too young unlike him. Gunman (originally called brotherman) stomps off saying this is stupid. Dadman (the father of the 2 brothers) tells Swordman (originally called Sonman) not to worry and tells him he'll have his time. He then hands Swordman a real sword and explains he's been wanting to give him it. Swordman gets exciting and Dadman tells him he also has a real challenge for him and shows him the Sensei. He explains he'll be just like him someday and tells him to practice hard. Swordman gets exciting again and tries out his sword. Gunman starts complaining about swords and his brother but then trips on a gun. After exclaiming in pain he sees the gun and laughs. 9 years later an old berd (presumably Grandpaman) tells them how proud he is. Gunman then brags that he's better then Swordman from which the 2 have a duel while the old berd heads to the emergency room. Swordman beats Gunman but gun man then reveals his gun. Swordman gets scared and Gunman eats some candy. Momman then comes out and scolds the boys for fighting but Gunman shoots her on accident. Swordman exclaims in horror while Gunman blames him and attempts to kill him again but misses and hits Dadman seems to imply Momman has 2 names (Wifeman) before getting shot and dying. Swordman cries and tells Gunman he needs to stop but Gunman gets mad at him and shoots again. Old berd comes out and asks what's going on before the bullet almost hits him. He gets confused and asked what that was before dying presumably old age. Swordman cries that everyone is dying before Grandma (the only one who has no "man" in her name) says that she's the grandma before dying of old age as well. Gunman runs off before Swordman promises to avenge them all. Swordman wakes up from his flashback to realize he's riding off a cliff. Gunman and Swordman fall off the cliff and it's revealed that Gunman had millions of guns on him the entire time as a whole line of them begins to falls out of Gunman's pockets and fly off. Swordman begins to grab different types of guns and using them on Swordman before eventually using a rocket launcher to blow himself back onto the cliff. Gunman is hit directly by the rocket. Swordman lands back on the cliff and a golden heart locket flies out of his pocket. Gunman then explodes and red stuff falls around the presumably knocked out Swordman. It is unknown whether this is blood or Gunman's blown up body. The camera zooms in on the locket from which it opens and shows a picture of Swordman's family. (Swordman, Gunman, Dadman, Momman). Episodes: Duel (Episode) Duel- Episode 2 (Episode) Duel- the Final (Episode) duel 4 (Episode) duel - the final finale Category:Berds Category:Recurring Characters